Dalton? Bring It On
by klaineC0lfer
Summary: skank!Kurt meets an old bully at his new school Dalton Academy, how has he changed?
1. Kurts Story

**Hi im Emma this is my first fic sooo be kind pls**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own glee unfortunately. all rights go to Ryan and the creators of Glee **

" Hello my name is Blaine Anderson, i believe you are my new room mate"

**Kurt's PO**

...

I have never really fit in. I have always been ...different. I have transferred for my senior year to Dalton Academy school for snobs and UNIFORM, God help me! It was my dads lame ass idea but might as well make the most of it, so new school,new me! Gone are the days of scared Kurt Hummel who flinched at the sound of a locker being slammed a shut, gone will be the days of being a moving target for those idiotic neanderthals at the loser club at McKinley high school.

As i said, i have always been different to the other kids, even in kindergarten. I was the kid who never got messy when painting, and you would never catch Kurt Hummel playing in the DIRT because HELLO these shoes are not to get mucky and scuffed. I was always fabulously dressed from...well birth really. And of course wearing smart clothes and being well turned out seemed to give the other kids a ticket to pick on little me, and bloody hell were those kids relentless, but there was this one kid Blaine Anderson, ugghhh! even the name of that child still makes my skin crawl, he was the one of the worst and most horrible kids i have ever had the miss fortune of meeting at my young age.

In kindergarten when i met him, he seemed nice enough but we never really spoke, I really didn't think much of it as you don't. When we began elementary school he changed into a horrible, awful human being it started of with little things him ripping up the pictures I made for my momma and my daddy. Then one day he did something terrible that i wont forget. My momma had bought me a new outfit which i had excitedly worn to school, that morning during arts class Blaine had poured at tube of glue down my new outfit, then he, he threw glitter of all colours at me and shouted "there you go FAIRY". Its safe to say that I spent my lunch break in the bathroom cleaning it off. That night when my dad had picked me up he had asked what happened and i had just said "art class" and thankfully he had accepted that and moved on. Unfortunately the bullying got worse, he started threatening me for money, and if i didn't start give it to them straight to him, he would get his friends to repeatedly punch and beat me up until i did. I don't think i had lunch at all because i refused to tell my parents about what was happening, they didn't need to know.

Middle school, it's safe to say that i was not excited in the least, especially after all Blaine had done to me. I was however pleasantly surprised that after being back to school a whole week, i had yet to see Anderson. I finally bucked up the courage to ask my one and only friend i had made, Miss Mercedes Jones (who was the only who new about my Blaine problem) Why i had not seen him in class or school, she said he had apparently moved to Westerville. I couldn't believe my elven ears. I was free! Blaine free! Not bully or problem free, but Blaine free and a lot calmer none the less, i was happier...me and my lunch money were saved!

Now, High school. McKinley to be exact. So far high school has been, well shit. I am still being bullied you know, dumpster tosses, slushie facials the sort of stuff that every loser gets. But obviously i am a special case because, im gay and in McKinley gay= target. So i am the punch bag of McKinley. It continued like this for a while until something happened which has caused my new self. I have become what they call a skank. Yes i smoke, drink and have few tats and piercings. I have shut of from everyone including my dad. So this is why i am here at Dalton Academy staring into the golden eyes of the most gorgeous guy have ever seen and wanting to hit someone or something...


	2. Blaine

**Hillo guys,**

**sorry that it has been a week but i have been back at work and you know time is ****very**** limited.**

**I will try to update at least once a week, and hopefully you wont get bored of me :)**

**so without further a due... **

**...**

Blaine PO:

Okay, the first thing that you should know about me is im gay. I don't make a big thing about it because it does not define me. Well at least at Dalton it doesn't.

I'm not gonna say that my life has been a slice of cake because it really hasn' i have never let them affect me cause i am a handsome well mannered young man who all the ladies fawn (?) over. To put it bluntly i a am probably the most amazing person you will ever meet. I am handsome, the ladies and guys love me and i am hella popular. Come on i am lead singer of the warblers and quarter back of Dalton football team, whats not to love?

Don't get me wrong i love being popular, but do not get on the wrong side of me, if you do, you will never get anything out of your life at Dalton. So try and stay in my good books.

...

It had been a regular week at school, however my calm mood was ruined when principle Johnson called me into his office would be getting a roommate and would have to share, SHARE can you believe that i am Blaine Devon Anderson you do not ask me to share with some newbie. As you can probably tell i was not best pleased, that was, until i saw his picture and he was one word. HOT. He had like a punky vibe going on with the electric blue hair and the lip ring along with the eyebrow piercing. He was going to be in my bed by the end of the month i tell you that.

Once i could finally leave his office i left to 'prepare' my room for the gorgeous guy who will be living with me tomorrow evening. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so i could meet this sex on a stick. Yes! i do have a thing for bad-boys, i don't give a tiny rats ass. That night i dreamt about this Kurt Hummel and how i would get my hands in that sexy hair.

...

I had been told that i would have no afternoon classes today as i would be 'helping' the new kid around. So after my lunch i walked into my now shared dorm room to see a kaleidoscope of blue and green, That seemed to be very bored.

Putting on my confident all be it smug smile "Good morning my name is Blaine Anderson, i believe you are my new Roommate", The minute i said it his beautiful eyes went from bored to pure hatred. What the hell was wrong?

"you have got to be shittin me" he said pulling out a lighter and pack of cigarets (OMG HOOOOOT) shoving me out of the way and slamming the door behind him as he stormed down the hall. I was left gaping like a fish and wondering what the hell had just happened. I was going to find out if it killed me.

I would have followed him but, i thought better of it and went to hang out with the guys before football practice, they will ditch when given the chance and i really needed let loose for a bit cause i don't think i will be seeing as be roommate seems to be pissed at me.

**Well that is the end of my second chapter,**

**I know it was short sorry about that,**

**leave me your thoughts**

**Em xoxo**


End file.
